Elemetia
by LonesomeShadow
Summary: Elemetia is a work of my own creation, everything is from my own mind and thoughts and put together to hopefully make a good story, other chapters will be uploaded in due time for those that wish to keep reading
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arturo "Art" Gleeson slept peacefully, oblivious to the world around him save for the dreamworld he was visiting at the moment. The sun worked its way up, casting its warming light over the lands as if sending a silent signal to start to day. in the various cities people awoke and began their day like any other. Scholars moved about in their Purple Robes, muttering as they always did as they passed those on the streets much like Art, they to were Oblivious to the goings on around them. The White Robed people took great care to know the world and area around them as they walked, no sign of emotion shown to those they passed, but that was to be expected a Magic user didn't converse with one that was normal. Art was startled from sleep at the soft knock that came to his door. groaning to himself, hand running over his face he stood. Arturo Gleeson was the oldest of four children. Standing at around 6 ft, Art was built for his age. Broad shoulders, muscular arms and the determination to use them made him feared among the others of his age for that and his temper, which was legendary among the small settlements around Nord's Glen. being the oldest and first born he was forced by his step-father (who never liked Art) to leave and make it on his own much to his mother's displeasure. Art had enjoyed the day he had built his home with his own hands, and gotten a handful of small animals to help make ends meat, something his no good step-father could ever manage to do. it was a kick in the face to the man that hated him, a way of proving that Art wasn't worthless after all. Grabbing the strip off the bedside table, he would tie back his hair as he moved toward the door. another difference that marked that he had a different father then his other siblings, Art's hair was stark white in color, while his other siblings hair was blonde. opening the door and catching the glimpse of who was knocking, he smiled. "Isabella" he said staring at his his youngest sister, who stared up at him, smiling. she was a cute girl his sister. golden blonde curls that fell to her cheeks and a smile that lit up a room. when they still lived under the same roof, Art had taken to looking out for her, figuring no one else was going to. after the moment of surprise, he found out the reason for her visit and it made him smile more as he pulled her up and in for a hug, her head barely reaching his stomach. "you made it into the Magic School" he said and she just giggled, hugging him back.

"Thats Great news" he said as he let her go, realizing he was probably crushing her. stepping back into the house, he motioned for her to enter as he would move to collect the tin of biscuits and some cups, having nothing but water for the moment he filled them both to the max, before carrying them over. Isabella would sit at his two person table. "they had me tested yesterday" she said, taking a biscuit from the tin after he sat it and the cups of water down and took the other seat. "since Lishea is in the order, they thought i might be able to manifest too, and i did" she said, proudly, eating first one then the other biscuit, and moving to the third and last one.. Art hid it well, be he knew that his siblings weren't being fed properly and it always sent his rage and anger bubbling, hoping to catch his no account step-father out on the roads and force the man to take better care of his family. "thats great" he said, fighting the urges that welled up inside of him. "whats your power?" he asked, remembering when the second oldest child, his sister Lishea showed promise for Magic, she had done some sort of levitation and sent the family cat, much to its displeasure flying around the room, though afterwards she barely had enough strength to stand it had drained her that much. at that question, Isabella straightened up, puffing her chest out proudly. "i can heal things" she said, smiling. Art was taken aback by that.. healing another was both dangerous and powerful, knowing that his little sister was a healer, made his heart swell with pride. "they brought over a little dog, who's leg was broken" she began, explaining in detail for Art of how she had healed the dog's leg. he just smiled and listened, waiting til she was finished. "a healer in the family.. that is something else.. now the roles are reversed huh" he said, causing Isabella to look at him with a confused look, which made him laugh. "i only meant that Lishea is probably now jealous of you instead of you being jealous of her.. she can only move things" he said, making it sound like it wasn't a big deal, when any kind of magic made a person something more, something special in the eyes of everyone.. since he never knew his father, and his mother refused to speak about him Art accepted that he was forever going to be ordinary. Isabella would just laugh at what he said. "no, she is not jealous of me" Art nodded, and taking the empty tin away, he would come back with another that held some jerky of his, sitting it on the table before sitting again Isabella would start eating that as well.

"Lishea didn't want to walk all the way home, so she said she would pick me up here for my first day at the castle.. can you believe i get to live in the castle now?" she asked. "I'll probably have to share a room with someone, but still.. im use to that." Art nodded. "Well of course i can believe you living in a castle" he waited til she looked at him curious again before continuing. "cause you a princess, and princesses deserve to live in castles" that comment made her blush and smile at her brother.. out of all of his siblings, Isabella was the one that didn't look at him differently, who didn't treat him as if he was a bother.. though he doubt she'd ever been mean in her life, she was too kindhearted for that. "when is she suppose to arrive?" Art asked, just as the sound of a much heavier knock came to the door. "speak and it shall happen" he said, standing. Isabella would quickly swallow and chew what she held in her mouth before standing and straighten herself up, fixing her robes as Art opened the door, and looked into the hard face of his other sister. "Lishea" he said, smiling, one that she didn't return. "Arturo" her reply, having never taken to calling him Art like he wished, no matter how many times he had asked her. "I've come for my sister" she then said, which made Art's smile fade a bit. "you mean our sister, considering we are all related.. by our mother" Lishea shrugged, her way of ending an argument she didn't care to have. "come along Isabella" she held her hand out, eyeing the little girl, who nodded and would move to take the hand. Art stepped to the side, allowing for her to get past. "congratulations on getting into the school Isabella" he said. "im proud of you" and that made her smile. "you should be proud of her" Lishea interrupted, causing Art to look up at her in his own gaze of confusion. "since the family has produced two magic users, with the possibility of two more.. the lords of the castle have elevated mother and father to a regal standing" she smirked as she told him. "they're moving within the walls, and will be gaining a commission monthly for providing a service to the town" Art narrowed his eyes, even though he knew she'd never say it out loud, the contentment in her voice meant she was rubbing it in. That he was able to do nothing for the family, that his blood was average. of course he should have known that would be the case, Lishea always rubbed it in that he was a bastard child, and that her father was kind enough to take him in, but he didn't love her any less for it, it wasn't her that was talking, it was her father. quelling the rage that had built up in him he put on a smile, and nodded. "that too is great to hear, i know mother will enjoy the city life.. the music from the festivals had always made her smile, so now she'll get to see one for real" he said. Lishea's smirk left, as she realized that she couldn't get under his skin. Turning away from him, "come Isabella" she said and would walk on, heading down the little path that would lead to the main road, and then toward the Walled City. Isabella looked over her shoulder once, and would smile to see that Art was waving at her and smiling. she waved back before Lishea made her look ahead and then they both were gone from view, heading toward a better life for themselves and the rest of the family. closing the door, Art moved back and sat down at the table. he was happy for them, for all of them. _"They deserve better, and now they'll get it" _he told himself, as he drank the last of his water, and wishing he had something stronger. forcing the resentment and anger at himself down, and locked behind the wall in his mind, he moved from the table and to his bed to collect his day clothes, he couldn't spare anymore time. as he gathering his hard leather pants and well worn cotton shirt, he reached under his bed, and grabbed the hard roll that was there.. pulling it out and sitting it on the bed, he went about untying it. inside was a collection of coins. Copper, Silver and a few Gold coins stared back up at him.. his life savings, the collection he had been saving since his forced departure from home. reaching under his pillow, he would produce a rarity for a person outside the wall. a gold bar. three inches in length, with half an inch in width, this bar was his pride and joy.. having found it lying among the ground, he was sure someone was playing a trick on him, but when he tested and found it to be real, he was elated.. this increased his savings tenfold in amount. setting the bar inside the bundle, he quickly wrapped it up, and tucked it back under the bed. with a smile on his face, he went to get dressed, and left the house to start another day in his ordinary life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Day was busy as many different nobles and visiting royal came to the city, of course lingering only a few minutes outside of the wall only to drop off their horses at the stables, where Art worked. the smaller stable outside the wall, was cheaper then the more established stables on the inside so of course everyone unless they cared not for their gold dropped their horses with Art. he always found it funny that after they leave their horses in his care, they always tipped him a bit of extra, the funny part was that with the cost of taking the animals as well as the tip, it always came out to about the same amount that the wall's stables cost. as the day wore on, Art's mind wandered as it usually does to his family, whom aside from his step father deserved the chance they were getting, moving into into the inner city, inside the wall, Art knew that it was rare indeed for a family to be granted the status his was. carrying on all through the day with the mundane tasks that fall to a stable boy, Art had worked up quite a sweat. his Muscles ached and burned, though he didn't mind that. he had worked his whole life the burn was second nature to him now. it was while he was shoveling the last stall for the night that he was brought from his mind by the sound of heavy footfalls outside the double doors. raising his head up, he watched as the swish of a great travel cloak preceeded the wearer. Tall standing figure, around Art's height if not taller, and the build that filled out the cloak could only mean it was a male. "sorry sir, I'll be taking off in a bit" Art said. "your more then welcome to use the stables on the inner city, the cost is a little more but its worth it i assure you" leaning the shovel against the wall, he took the strip of fabric from around his waist and wiped his hands, as the figure would lower the hood he wore, revealing the most angelic looking face that one would lay eyes on. molten silver eyes stared ahead, as a slow smile spread on the lips. "forgot an old friend already Arturo?" the man asked, as his long, silver hair was pulled free, allowed to tumble down the man's back, stopping when it reached the bend in his legs. Art smiled and laughed. "how could i forget you, every time im out with you i get ignored by all the ladies" walking over,the two men embraced like brother's. large arms wrapping around each other, and hard pats on the back. "good to see you again Geod, you were sorely missed my friend" Art said, pulling back from the hug, Geod chuckled. Art was friends with Geod every since he was fourteen and he had saved him from a rather angry royal that believed the lessers should be beat for nearly anything, as it was Art had tossed an apple core and it hit the royal's head dead on, it took only but the word of Geod and Art was freed. Geod was part of a race that shared the lands of Elemetia, the race was known as the Veri. a strong, older race, they lived among the Veri Tribes in the Northern, Eastern Mountains ranges, peaceful unless acted against firstly. they were all fair skinned and beautiful to look at, extremely wise and long lived, Geod himself, though he wouldn't tell outright, Art figured he was around a hundred years old. aside from the looks, the Veri were very agile and graceful when they wanted to be. what most found disturbing was that the Veri were life drinkers or the drank the blood of the living to sustain them. Art had been talking with Geod one night when Geod told him that the Veri have to drink blood to help keep them alive, after the initial shock, Art's curiosity had taken over and he asked about everything that had to do with that, finding out that the blood drinking was preformed during certain times of each month, and the blood came from the animals. when asked if they drank from humans, Geod's features became like stone and he had told him to drop his questions, which Art did, to this day he didn't know if they took from Humans. it didn't matter though, Geod was closer to him then anyone else, except maybe Art's mother. Geod pulled off his gloves. "you were missed to my friend" he said as he stuffed his gloves into his cloak pocket. "my dear sister was not well, i had to leave as she is all we have for each other and to heal her i was required" Art nodded, understanding. for a Veri to be healed, they required a blood relative to preform the healing or it wouldn't take and they would become sicker. "she is well i hope" Art said, moving back to the shovel, having to finish before he could leave for the day. "she is doing quite well actually, and she sends her regards" Art's ear got red and his cheek started blushing, making Geod laugh his usual booming laugh. "and she has mine too the next time you head home" Art replied, never forgetting the last time Geod came to town, his sister traveled with him, and Art had never seen such beauty on a person before.. her long blonde hair tumbled down well to her legs, and looked like spun gold, and her eyes of the soft blue, made the world stop dead so it too could gaze into them. of course for a young man of sixteen, he spoke his thoughts and told her, and ever since she wouldn't let him forget that he found her "the most amazing creature to ever grace the earth" Geod always found it funny. "oh" Art said. "Isabella manifested" Geod looked back to Art, brow arched. "is that right" Art smiled, beaming as he nodded. "yep, she came and told me this morning, already wearing the white dress and everything" Geod clapped him on the back. "thats great to hear, whats he gift?" Art would shovel the last of the mess out of the stall, moving he would hang up the shovel. "healing magic" Geod smiled wide, revealing the tale tell signs of his race, the tips of his fangs. "healer, that is rare indeed" everyone knew that Healers were coveted, and every city hoped to have mani-festers of the healing arts. Geod was about to say something when a man entered, stumbling drunk and reeking of booze, Art looked into the face of his step-father

"hello bastard" the man said, grinning as he took a swig from the bottle he held in his hand. Bastard was the name he had given Art a long time ago, a secret name the man would never use in front of his mother, for she wouldn't tolerate anyone speaking ill of her children. Geod moved to speak and to announce himself, but Art stopped him, he could handle this one all by himself. "hello drunk" Art's reply, grabbing some hay from the pile to toss into the stall he had just cleaned. "don't back talk me boy, you'll regret it now" Art closed his eyes, that threat could only mean one thing.. they had already granted the titles to his family, meaning that he was speaking to a royal now. "forgive me sir" Art was forced to say, making his step-father smile wide as he stepped into the stables more. "thats much better. my daughter tells me that Isabella came to this morning, even though she and i have had talks about her speaking to you" Art nodded. "She was excited about her magic coming to her and she wanted to tell me, it was harmless and besides" Art said, closing the stall door after tossing the hay in to coat the floor. "Lishea was the one to tell her to await her at my place, you cant expect her to stand outside in the cold morning air, so of course she came in and talked to me" Art spun on his step-father, smiling. "She enjoyed the breakfast i gave her too, even a simple plate of left over ham and day old biscuits" he knew what that would do even before the first word left his lips, and sure enough the hue on his step-father's cheeks went from pink to red, his eyes narrowed. Art knew the man couldn't stand it when Art could provide for them and he couldn't, when Art was younger it's what lead to most of the beatings he had, being able to do something a grown man couldn't. "you are to never give my daughter anything ever again, she has me to give her food, and if i cannot then she goes without like the rest of us" the man bellowed, stepping up to Art, getting into his face. "oh" Art said, not backing down. "wish you had told me that sooner, that basket of freshly baked goods and cut meats i sent to mother this morning wouldn't have been needed" Art laughed inside at the look of rage that was crossing his step-father's face, both men were stubborn anyone could see that, but Art wasn't going to back off, he never did. Geod finally thought to break it up before fists started flying. "excuse me, but i think you've had enough to drink, should probably return to your home and sleep it off" Geod stepped up as his step-father spun to Geod, about to tell him off, when he noticed who had addressed him. In Elemetia, there was different types of magic, some simple and common, while others like healing and such were rarer, there was another brach of magic that was even more rarer then any of that and it was one that could control the elements. Fire, Air, Water and Earth Manifestors were few and far between, and to be born one made you your own authority, even Kings and Queens bowed to you. Geod was one of those, his and only his race produced Earth users, something about being closet to the element then anyone ever could. Geod's silver eyes and hair marked him as an Earth user. the other elements, Water and Air were gifted to every race, and they too had different things that marked them for what they were. the only one that has never been seen or recorded was one that wielded Fire. a Fire manifestor was a legend or myth, some believed that the creator of fire was greedy and shared nothing, not even his power, and power Element Manifestors had, in abundance.. Art knew that Geod could easily bury the whole town, leaving no sign of it if he had an urge to do so, and that wasn't even scratching the surface he guessed. his step-father paled and stepped back. "Lord Geod, i had... i had heard of your greatness, though I've never gotten the honor to meet one like yourself" Art finally got his rage under control and stepped back, watching his step-father play the act of a honest man, something he had never been in his whole life. "the pleasure is all mine im sure" Geod said, the fake smile placed on his face. "you do know that royal or no, starting trouble in the outer city can get you into your own trouble, as can provoking a fight, go sleep it off then find me in the morning so that i may meet the real man and not the drink" with a final glance at Art, his step-father turned and left, the sound of a breaking bottle was heard right outside. Art would sigh, pinching the brim of his nose. "that man is going to get my family hurt with his antics, he nearly did it while out here, it will be worse in the city with his gambling and lies" Geod would place a hand on his friends shoulder. "worry not, while i am here I'll look after your family for you" Geod clapped him on the back then, smiling ."and besides, you should get home and dream some more of my sister yes?" he teased, making Art groan. "its bad enough i get it from her, you could stop" he said, unable to help the smile that came to his lips. "i could, but i wont" taking Arts hand. "see you later Arturo, sleep well" Art nodded. "and you to my friend" Geod would take his leave then, and Art would finish up his work, collect his pay for the day, which added to his extra was a fair enough amount. money in hand, he went and picked up the few supplies he needed, before he made the trek home, the cities wall faded behind him as he walked down the road, before it vanished on the horizon.

Art's trip home was eventful, on the way he went and checked his traps, finding two rabbits, he quickly killed and skinned them, thanking them for the meal they will make as he did, holding the now cleaned and ready to cook rabbits he would enter his home, only to turn as some one was there, a soft voice would whisper from the shadows. "welcome home my son" Art smiled wide. "mother, you nearly gave me a heart attack, why are you sitting in the dark" Art laid his things upon the table, before moving to the small fireplace, he had never had trouble in the dark, he could see clear as if it were day, when he was little and asked his mother about it, she would pat his head and just say "your inner fire is burning bright." the stacking of woods and the strick of a flit, the fire sparked to life and soon was burning on its own, turning he would see that his mother wore a smile on her face as she stared into the flames, before looking to him. she was a short woman, Art towered over her when he was fifteen, and he was winded her two of her side by side, but that didn't matter, he was still very much a mamma's boy as she would wrap him in her warm hug. "you just keep growing on me" she would say, making Art chuckle. "pretty soon even bending down wont let me kiss that cheek of yours, I'll need a stool" she teased as he would lead her to the table. "and I'd gladly make you one" his reply. helping her sit at his small table, he would quickly set about fixing the rabbits, placing a small pot on the fire to boil some potatoes as well. once that was done he sat down. "how are you mother? did you get the basket i sent this morning" her smile was all the answer he needed. "i did" she reached and touched his cheek. "always looking out for us arnt you" she said. "i very nearly burst my dress from eating all that food you sent, everyone was stuffed and we still have half of it left" she would say. Art's smile faded. "you wont when you return home i fear" he didn't look up, though he knew she had her eyes on him in that way only a mother could do. "he came to the stables" his mother's sigh made him angry, not at her but at his self. "he'll toss it out then" she said softly, Art's hand gripped the table as his anger rose, he always let the man get to him enough that it ended up costing not him but his siblings and mother. "im sorry mother, i know that i shouldn't let him get to me like that, i couldn't help but rub his face in it" her laugh made him look up at her. "child, you've been rubbing his face in it for as long as he and i have been together" she shook her head, still chuckling. "its okay Arturo" she never called him Art, to her he was always Arturo. "he'll find only what i want him to find, I've hidden what i can, we wont starve" when she realized what had happened, she looked up at him, staring into his eyes. he smiled, taking her hand. "i already know mother, and i couldn't be more happy for you and everyone.. moving into the inner city, that is something you've always wished for" he kissed the back of her hand. "and now its came true" she would nod, glancing toward the fire. "i don't want to leave you out here, alone" she finally said. "there are wilds out there, wilds that you cant imagine, if i lost you" a tear formed in her eye. as it always did when she talked about possibly losing him. "mother" he groaned, moving from his chair and kneeling beside her. "you are not going to lose me, nothing bothers me here. no wild animals, no monsters from the past, nothing" he smiled and nudged her. "well, this beautiful woman does come to bother me time to time" he teased, knowing she would know he was talking about her. "but i don't mind that, looking upon her face is like staring at the sun and seeing all its beauty" she wiped her eyes as she laughed her true laugh, the sound of tinkling bells. "oh, that tongue of yours.. it gets anymore silver and you can sell it" she said, winking at him. Art would stand. "enough talk of what could possibly happen, you will eat with me and tell me all about my siblings and how they are doing" he said, moving to the fire and the roasting Rabbits. that Night he had one of the best he ever had with his mother, she stayed for hours, telling him about his siblings all the while they ate and drank, when the stories of his siblings were done, she would regal him with stories of her childhood, of her parents she never sees anymore and how his stubbornness came partly from her. the whole night they laughed and carried on like they use to do when it was just them.

Morning came and Art groaned as he sat up in bed, not remembering how he got there as he had one to many drinks, he was sure his mother got him into bed. he rubbed his eyes, already knowing she had taken her leave right as he had passed out, that is what she always did, she couldn't stay as that was against the "rules" laid down to her by the idiot man. groaning, Art stood and staggered his way outside where the loud splash would be heard as he ducked his head in the rain bucket, letting the cold water wake him up. once all that was done, Art moved back inside, only to stop as he looked to the small box that laid on his table, beside the remains of the night's dinner. that wasn't there before. moving to it, he would run his hand over the top, it was smooth to the touch. the box was one of the finest he had ever seen, that was no doubt. carefully he took it from the table and would move to open it, his eyes widened as he saw what rested inside, laying on a bed of deep satin. a wrist band, but one unlike anything thing he had never seen. it wasn't large and flashy.. the silver in the band was thin, but it was strong when he took it from the box. he looked it over, seeing that it held a pattern, etched across the band and upon closer look he saw they were flames. in the center of the band was a crimson red ruby, the size of a pebble. he ran his finger over top of it, compelled by the stone. what brought him back to reality was the sound of something falling to the floor. looking down he saw that it was a note, curious even more now he would set the box and wristband down, bending and picking it up he opened it. lucky for him he was taught his letters a long time ago, thanks to Geod's incessant teaching after saying he wasn't going to read another thing for Art ever. The flowing script was making it a little hard as it read "_my Dearest son, please forgive me for leaving before you woke, but i had to return home, like always you got me sidetracked and the real reason i came was forgotten til you had passed out. the box and the content inside was a gift, on the day you were born from your father, he wore it himself and i watched with my own eyes as he took it off his wrist right as you came into this world and declared that it was yours.. i had meant to give it to you sooner, but problems arose and i couldn't. all my love, you mother" _he dropped the letter on the table, his eyes falling onto the wristband again. it was from his father, his actual father.. the one his mother never once would speak about when he asked as a little boy. reaching out and taking the wristband again into his hand, he would smile. "i might not have known you father, but i wear this gift proudly" he said, slipping it onto his wrist, where it fit perfectly. smiling as he looked down at it now on him, he would take the box and having another use for it, he took his collection of money that was under his mattress, along with what was left of yesterday's work and place it inside. once done with that, he hid the box and would go to leave the house, as he had things to do around the farm. as he walked out of the door, the stone glowed, the flames on the band would move like true fire did, before they settled down and became still, the stone dimmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a month. One that passed quickly for someone that had to work every day of his life to get buy. In that month, he had seen his mother only once more, and it was like looking into a whole different world and seeing a different woman. coming to his home, she sat in a regal, yet still simple carriage, and when she descended, Art could have cried to see her, she was happy. having worn a soft white and blue dress, that flowed behind her when she walked, her hair, Art saw was freshly washed and she had the scent of roses coming off her. that visit was a short one, but she had let him know about his siblings. Isabella was doing great, learning her magick, she was on the way to being a master healer they had told mother. Lishea, was moving on to better things as her teaching in their home town was nearing completion, she would be taking a trek to one of the major cities and from there she would learn more skill and learn more about her gift then what could be taught at home, and Art's little brother Marco, was trying desperately to manifest, so desperately that he was doing stunts that would cause his gift if he had one to manifest to save him. finding they were all great, his mother had told him about all she got to do now, and how much happier she was.. deep down a pang of longing ache, but the rest of him was happy that she was happy. after she commented how happy she was about him wearing her gift, there time was over and she was heading back, while Art was heading to the fields to tend to his few animals before it was back to the stables, the story of his life. nearing the end of the second month since his family had all moved within the wall, Art was becoming worried, he had heard nothing from his mother, not so much as a letter.. normally, it would worry him, but something in the back of his mind, something was troubling him and he didn't know what. at times he would find himself staring at the wall, and his mind working over how he could sneak into the city, the best way to go, how the guards rotation was, and when and what time the best was to sneak in, thing that Art had no idea how he knew, he knew it, just like he knew that he wouldn't get caught if he went into the city, something in the back of his mind told him all this.. as well as he needed to get into that city. as the days passed, the feeling started to grow, clawing its way into his thoughts constantly now, it was making him short and angry with people that questioned him the longer he tried to ignore it, the more it came.. it wasn't long before it actually started making him sick to his stomach, unable to hold down food it was bad, that finally when he couldn't stand it any longer, he decided to take the chance and be the first person to ever sneak their way into the walled city, and into the land where magic roamed freely.

Standing in the darkness, shrouded in a dark grey cloak, one that he had spent his money to buy leaving him with two copper pieces left he watched the darkness, for the first time greatful that he could see perfectly, for if he couldn't his plan to sneak in wouldn't have worked as he wouldn't be able to see the nightly delivery of hay to the stables on the inside. how he did it, he still had no idea, but he knew exactly how to get in, and it all started with the wagon stuff to over flowing with hay. waiting til it passed, and with a burst of speed, Art ran up behind it, taking a silent leap, he would pull himself up onto the back, making little noise as he wormed and wiggled his way into the hay, his body crawling down til he was at the bottom, touching the wood of the wagon, he would shift a bit, his left leg would lay flat and outward bent slightly at the knee, while his right was straight out. if that wasn't an odd way, his arms were over his head, and his back was slightly bent, and yet he knew, instinctually he needed to lay just like that, and the reason would come soon enough. the wagon and its owner were stopped at the wall, this side of the city, this particular gate was for deliveries, used only for that purpose.. Art's breathing was slow, as he heard the guards questioning the wagon's owner, before the crunch of boots on gravel made Art stiffen, even holding his breath as he felt the wagon shift, something or more then likely someone heavy had climbed on to it. nothing could have prepared Art for what happened next, as the resounding sing of a blade being drawn from his sheath filled the air, moments later he felt something pass right by his leg, he didn't know what yet, but he felt it touch gently against his left arm, then his right, not hitting him, just barely grazing passed his limbs. it was only when whatever was prodding the hay he was under slide down and thudded right beside his face, inches away from his cheek he saw that it was a sword. his eyes widened as it withdrew, the weight on the wagon was gone, and the jerk forward that told Art they were moving again, but his mind was on what he knew or guessed. a soldier had climbed onto the wagon and was stabbing the hay, checking for Hidden Stowaways no doubt and what was even more disconcerting, was that Art had somehow known how to lay his body so that the blade would pass through the hay with ease as well as missing him. still thinking on what was going on, he sat up after the wagon had been stopped for a while, and looked around. it was the first time he had seen inside the wall, into the land of magic users and yet it looked no different. the houses he was beside, even the stable he was parked in looked simular in design to their counterparts outside the wall. climbing out of the wagon, he would quickly remove the stray Stalks of hay before tossing his cloaks hood up, and turning away from the stable darting down the nearest ally, heading deeper into the unknowns of the inner city, being lead by a deep, longing desire to find his mother and to do it fast. the night was dragging on, and for Art the feeling in his stomach, the sickness in it was becoming worse and worse, pushing him forward whenever he thought about turning back, that his mother was fine and just lost touch with him. Deep down he knew that was true, she would never forget him, something was wrong and this feeling he had, this urge to find her had led him to break into the inner city and was presently leading him down the streets quietly. his mother had told him the location of their home during her short, last visit, and it was that and his instinct that was pulling him forward. he managed to slip past guards with ease, knowing how, and seeing in the dark where to go, he moved like a wrath in the night, his cloak billowing behind him as he ran. the deeper into the city, Art could see that the inner city was different, the closer to the center, the more lavish the houses and shops became, it wasn't long before he found himself outside a tailors shop, and looking inside he could see the various clothing hanging up as examples to show the never ending patrons that blessed the shop on the daily basis. it was when Art rounded a corner, that he knew he had been caught, causing him to quickly duck back around the corner, and press against the wall tightly. on the street, in perfect formation were ten city guards, each on holding a long pike, dressed in armor and a sword on their hips. Art closed his eyes, he had ignored himself, he knew now that whatever was drawing him on, had been warning him, but he ignored it and as a result, he was caught, cause everyone of the men had looked dead at him when he came around. "Come out now!" the barked order came. "we all saw you, no use in running" the voice said, getting closer. Art silently cursed himself as he looked around franticly, searching for something that would stand out in his mind, something that would pull him in that direction to save himself, and yet nothing was coming, the knowledge and the mental acuity were gone, and yet the pain in his stomach from the desire was still ever so present. the sound of plated boots on stone was getting even closer, and just when Art knew he was done, something clicked inside his head, and a warmth started spreading through him, originating from his wrist, gazing down, he saw the ruby stone was glowing, dully but glowing.. the odd part was that the hand that it was around was gone, and spreading upward his arm was following along the same, as it too was vanishing. Art started to panic as the warmth flowed all over him, his body becoming completely transparent, showing nothing but the wall he was against. he watched a torch appear around the corner, followed closely by the owner of the demanding voice. the man, was an older gentleman who sported a greying beard on his chin as he looked down the supposed empty ally, at the other end, two men appear, swords drawn. "anything?" the one asked, the two soldiers shook their heads, while Art, shocked beyond belief remained plastered to the wall, watching the old soldier walk past him. "tell the men to do a wide search, he must have slipped away before you got around, doesn't matter, we'll find him" the two would nod, and take off, while the old man put out the torch, and turning he walked away, following after his men. Art couldn't move, his mind was in overload to what had happened, that he couldn't process that he needed to move, he didn't even feel the pain in his stomach for the first time since it came as he was just numb. he changed a look down at himself, and sure enough, the ruby gem on his wristband started glowing again, and this time a coldness, starting at his hand would spread over him, and his body would become visible again, as if someone poured water over him, the invisibility rippled. pushing off the wall, he started to gasp, his hand tossed back his hood as he ran his hands through it, his mind working it out, but unable to believe it, that he.. Arturo Gleeson, bastard son of no one, had manifested and that his skill, his very magick was Invisibility. he was pacing back and forth, wrapping his head about what all that meant, when his stomach decided it would twist, as the pain from it doubled him over, right at the same time the scream filled the night air. on his feet, and moving around the corner, driven now by his own will as Art had heard that scream before, it was his mothers. shouldering his way into two guards that had stayed behind, Art sped down the road, unaware they were coming in behind him, ordering him to stop, but he couldn't hear, all he heard was his mother's scream. people were waking up from hearing it as well, and they were moving from their homes to see, but that didn't slow art, he bumped and knocked into people with force, as he sped past, it was when he saw the blaze of fire covering the house, that made his heart stop.. the position of the house, the location next to a bakery, that his mother said smell of fresh bread every morning, Art stared at the burning house of his family.. the next scream that pierce the air was his, as he saw movement through a window on the second floor, causing him to rush toward the door, ignoring all thoughts of safety as well as the call of the onlookers, as he burst through the burning door, stumbling, he looked around.. the flames were all over the place, their touch leaving the black death of scorch on everything. "Mother!" he cried out, as he stumbled through the house. in that moment, a man in control of his emotions would notice things, like while the whole house was on fire, there should have been massive amounts of heat, and yet Art wasn't effected by heat at all or that when he walked past a burning wall or table during his search, the flames licked against him, burning his clothes, but leaving his skin untouched, sadly Art noticed none of this as he moved through the house, rushing up the burning stairs, only to have them collapse in a burning heap behind him, he moved toward the hall, and kicked open the nearest door, and he nearly gagged, having to turn his head as he saw the charred body of his brother, laying in the remains of the bed, unable to break down, Art went to the next door, and was about to kick it open, when it exploded outward in a shower of flaming debris. Art staggered, his back slamming against the wall, his clothes burning off, leaving him in patched pants, his cloak and shirt burning off him in tattered pieces of Ash. he rushed into the room, seeing that a window was broken, smoke was flowing out of it, but what caught his sight was his mother, laying on the floor beside her bed.. "MOTHER!" he said, tears falling from his eyes as he took her in his arms, holding her as he stood and looked around. he remembered the stairs, they were no use.. his gaze fell to the window, and without thinking, he tore off toward it, just as a burning timber from the roof would drop, right where he had been. it was a quick feeling of being weightless as he jumped from the window, holding his mother to his chest his body would spin around, and then there was nothing but a thud, his head smacking the ground, causing him to groan and start to see twinkling stars before his eyes, and a wet feeling spreading through his hair. none of that matter, as he rolled over, and laid his mother down, taking her hand. "mother, please open your eyes" he said, the tears coming again, his vision blurring as he touched her face with his other hand, she wouldn't stir. "Mother please" he pleaded, not caring of the people that were crowding around him, whispered or hushed words being said between them but he didn't care, all that mattered was the woman, who had birthed him, did the best she could to raise him was laying there before him, dead. Art leaned against her soot covered chest and cried, tears that refused to come when he was little finally found purchase on something that would free them. he cried and cried, holding the woman he loved in his arms begging her to move even though he knew she never would again. the pain his stomach and the pull in his mind faded away, and was replaced for a second of rage as Art raised up, and staring up into the sky let out a primal howl, the fires of the house behind him, picked up with a force, blazing with new life while he howled before Art collapsed against the ground, blood seeping from the back of his head freely as unconsciousness claimed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Three Years Later_

Moans, distant and close were all that was heard in the lowest part of the jailer's cells,Art's Permanent home for the better part of three years, since his breaking into the walled City to find his mother, only to discover she and his younger brother had perished that night. Art was at the moment chained to the back wall of his small cell, his wrists and ankles bound, the only thing that was keeping him upright, he was weak from the lack of food and water, but more importantly he'd given up hope, given up wanting to live. before, when they caught him three years ago, he'd been questioned on how he got in, why he set the fire that destroyed half the block of houses before it was "contained" when he was horse from telling them how he managed to get in, how everything that he needed to know, he knew how and when to do it, leaving out the invisibility part. and then screaming that he hadn't set the fire, that it was his mother and brother that perished in the flames. when the cities officials determined they Wasn't going to get the truth, that Art was lying they had him locked away, crossing the wall was forbidden, they had said, and the punishment wasn't kind, especially since he'd done what no one else before him had, successfully breached the wall and city. he was bitten, starved those first few months, Lishea had brought Isabella once to see him. he tried to explain, but Isabella couldn't stop crying and Lishea had done all the talking and no listening, she refused to believe that he hadn't done it, and what got him angry was finding out that the bastard step-father of his was still alive, and claiming he'd see Art set the fire, after that Isabella and Lishea never came again and with the word of a royal against that of a lesser, Art was left to the guards mercy, and to the raging headaches that just popped up and came and left Art in extreme pain.

coughing, Art's whole body vibrated against the wall he was pressed again, causing him to raise his head.. when he did, he noticed he wasn't alone in his cell anymore. a man stood at the door to his cell, someone Art had never seen before, that he could remember anyway, he wasn't really in the best frame of mind to recall everyone. the man was a foot shorter then Geod, he noted and were Geod was slightly pale, this man held a even enough tan and was wearing a blue set of robes. Art shut his eyes, and when they opened again and the man remained, he knew he was looking at another Element user. like a flash, his old lessons with his mother came to him. Art was five, and sitting on his mother's knee at their table. "in the land of Elemetia, there is magick my son" his mother said, stroking his hair "you've seen some of it at the fairs and traveling shows that pass, but there is another kind, and this kind is Rare, its the Magick of the Elements" on the table before them, sat an old book, bound in worn leather, with ancient writing along the top. his mother opened it and it showed four distinct symbols. "i know those" Art would say, pointing. "that is water, this is Earth, then Air and this is Fire" he said, pointing to each corresponding symbol. his mother beamed at him. "thats right" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "now, these three" she said, tapping Air, Water and Earth's symbols. "they are part of the world, every now and then someone is born that can use the element and that makes them very special and very powerful" Art sat and listened intently against his mother. "the forth, Fire however is even more special" she turned the page in the book. "how come?" his younger self asked, even that young he was inquisitive, needing to know. "well, because there has ever only been a few people in the whole world that can use Fire. some people say its a greedy element, it doesn't like to be shared, other people believe that those that can use it, keep it secret, cause they are afraid, fire is strong but its almost the most dangerous" she turned the page on the book again, and recited. "Air is the magick of serenity, one that Manifests Air is balanced and pure. Earth is the magick of Strength, the Veri are one with the Earth so its they that are its Mani-festers. Water is the Magick of change, those that Manifest Water are every changing like the tides" she turned to the last page. "Fire is the Magick of Passion, those before that Manifested Fire were passionate always" she closed the book and Art looked up at her, getting a kiss to his forehead for it. "i told you all this so you wouldn't be unprepared, there are Element Manifestors our there my sweet son, and you need to be prepared for meeting them" Art blinked the tears from his eyes that had formed, he'd forgotten his mother in the years being down there, treated as he was, he'd forgotten where he came from, and who'd had brought him into the world. getting himself under control, and the tears to stop, he cringed as the headaches came again, like someone was pouring molten metal into his skull. the man stepped closer. "my name is Sebastian Monri" he took a seat on a stool that wasn't in there before. "what is your name?" Art groaned, wanting so bad to rub his head, to get the headache to stop. "what is a water Mani-fester doing down here with the trash?" Art returned instead of answering, his headache loosening his tongue some as he looked at the man, mid thirties Art would guess, one well acquainted in his power over water, a learned user. "i've come to determine exactly what kind of power you have Manifested" an answer that left Art dumbstruck. "i can sense, partly if someone will awaken their gift and Manifest" Sebastian said, reaching up and adjusting a blue choker he had around his neck. "and why have i been in this cell for three years before you grace me with your humble presence?" Art asked, Sebastian's mouth twitched. "i just recently came to study here, and you came to my attention during my walk through of the city, so i ask again.. what is your name" Art's head was throbbing "Arturo Gleeson" he answered. "well Arturo, i've looked over your crime and i will say an impressive feat, breeching the wall without killing or hurting anyone, making it through the outer ring unnoticed, then to the inner ring, where you escape the cities guards, all so you can burn down a house with your mother and siblings inside" Art gritted his teeth. "i didn't start the fire" he said. "your then step-father said he saw you, and his word against yours.. my question is, what power do you have?. Levitation, Evasiveness, acute Awareness? any of which could see you out of this place and trained to use your skills for a better cause" Sebastian fiddled with the choker around his neck again as he watched Art. "i told the officials how i got in, and they put me here claiming it was lying.. i knew" Sebastian arched a brow. "knew what?" he asked.. Art sighed, slumping in the chains. "Everything.. i knew how to get in, when the best time to do it, how to do it without getting caught, i knew it all. i worked near the wall for years as a stable hand, i watched merchants come and go, in my mind, all that came together, and i saw a pattern" he shrugged, he'd went through all that before, told them everything save for the invisibility and they called him a liar and lucky for making it as far as he did, and from the look on Sebastian's eyes, that is where this conversation was heading toward. "i see" Sebastian stood, grabbing the stool and exiting out of the cell, locking it back with the iron key. "enjoy the rest of the morning Mr. Arturo" and he left without another word, leaving Art alone once again. he slumped against the wall, wishing they'd let him down, he wanted the small pallete on the floor, he needed to lay out to ease the soreness in his body, and more importantly he wanted to rub his head to stop the headache, that was slowly rising. Hours later, Art woke and rolled over, staring at the hooded figure that was outside his cell, clad in all black, Art looked at where the figures face would have been, had not been covered. "two visitors in one day, i must be famous" he mocked, expecting another "lesson" thinking it was a guard or something come to do the beating.. the figure knelt and tossed something into the cell, and whatever it was clattered and rolled across the ground, coming to a halt right beside Art's pallete, and what he saw made his heart stop, it was the bracelet his mother had given him, the one that belonged to his father.. he knew cause the red gemstone in the center of the band was one of a kind. he looked to the figure "how.." he asked, the figure gripped the bars of the cell in his hands. "they'll kill you without it, but it wont save you" a male voice, deep and imposing said, making the hooded figure a male. "let your instincts guide you, and you'll find where you need to go to learn, don't and you'll die" and the figure ran off. "wait" Art called out, moving as quick as he could to the bars, trying to look out. "how do you know all this? what is going on with me?" he called out, but getting nothing in return but curses from the newest arrivals that were looking to sleep. Art moved from the bars and went and took the bracelet off the floor, his thumb dragging along the ruby stone, before he slipped it right onto his wrist, his eyes closing as he did, letting the memories of his mother past the wall he'd set up in his mind, and he cried, truly cried at having lost the only person that truly loved him. the stone on the bracelet glowed, Art's eyes snapped open, and like three years ago, he knew.. his mind opened, and showed everything perfectly and for the first time Art gave a small smile, cause he knew how to escape.

Headache free now and his mind processing everything from the last three years, art was all ready, even if he didnt know who the hooded figure was or what he was talking about something killing him, he knew he didnt want to be locked up any more nor did he wish to ever forget his mother, his brother that he lost, something had happened to him, he'd given up.. he didnt know when it happened but he'd let his step father win, and that was disrespectful toward his mother and brother. Grabbing the chains from the wall, he wound his hand around them, planted his foot and yanked, and he yanked hard, pulling slightly to the left as he did, something registered to him in the three years that there was a weakness in the connection from chain to wall, and the sobbing laugh that came from him when then right legs chain shattered the wall as it pulled free was as much a relief to him as it was an oddity in the place of sorrow. Weapon in hand now, he started banging and making as much noise, giving in to his driving instincts.. guards up the hall shouted and their hurried sound of boots on stone were followed art focused, knowing this time it would work, it would come to him when before it didnt.. the red gemstone in his band glowed, the power surged and like before art felt like water was being poured over him, as his body rippled, before completely vanishing, he stood there, waiting as the guard appeared, a dirty, loathsome man that got joy from beating his charges "shut it up.." he yelled into the cell, only to stare at the emptiness of it, art smiled to himself seeing the moment of daze on the mans face before he gripped the bars in disbelief "ESCAPE!" The man yelled, fumbling with the keys just as art raised the invisible chain, and as soon as the guard ran in, art spun the chain around, cracking the man in the head with the built up rage anger of three years. Twirling from the hit, the guard dropped and art ran, not looking back. Art felt invincible, there was no other word for it, he knew which halls to take, when to stop and wait. Even when the invisibility was off, he was untouchable, him and his chain were a blur, combat techniques and strategies flowed from his mind, things he'd seen and new things didnt even know were at his disposal. At the top of the last set of stairs, two guards blocked his path.. fingers gripping his chain, he rushed them. One guard thrust out with his lance, art's body spun at the last second and it missed, his chain coming down right on the man's arm, giving the crunch of bone, then the scream from the man himself who no longer wished to fight but to cradle his now broken arm, art didnt stop, kicking to the side, his foot came up on the other guard, catching him between the legs, and dropping him and his sword to the ground. Leaving them and his chain, he burst out of the door and into the midday sun, which had he not been under ground for three years would have felt amazing, but yet burned his eyes. Hands covering his face, he staggered, he needed to adjust to the brightness. Art stumbled around, shielding his eyes while trying to see where he was going. Now that he was free, he wasn't sure what to do aside from get out of the city and to do it quickly. Once his eyes adjusted enough, he took off running, dashing in between side streets, all the while hearing the calls and yells of the cities guards, all of them by now knowing who had gotten free, and since he showed them all up three years ago, they would be determined to find him this time. As he ran, he stole a cloak from a bystander, when the man looked, his cloak and the thief was gone. William was invisible again and he was sprinting. Ten minutes of flat out running, frightening people he ran into, of course they couldn't see what hit them, he made it to the gate, oddly it wasn't guarded and he didnt think about it til his footing shifted, the ground around the gate became like sand, swallowing his feet "Arturo" the one voice he hadn't heard in three years. The invisibility rippled as it ended, his body becoming visible again he looked at his old friend who walked out in his dark brown robes, his pale, angelic features and silver eyes, that for once showed shock "move Geod, i have to get out of here, i have to go" art said, fighting to free his feet from the sand but it was no use. "I cant do that Arturo, your sentence was life in your cell" geod never believed his friend killed his mother and young brother, but there was nothing he could do. "I.. " art grabbed his head, gritting his teeth, the headache was coming back, though it wasn't as bad as before, it was more gradual. "I have to get out of here!" He yelled, the red gem flaring, and art's eyes shifting color, they looked to be on fire, blazing with red, oranges and yellow. Geod took a step back, feeling the air growing hotter, feeling the sand around art's ankles changing "art, what is going on?" He asked, truly worried for his friend, who held his head "i have to GO!" He yelled, and like a spark, a ball of fire came to life in front of art, his eyes blazing. The sand at his feet couldn't hold him, he pulled his feet free as the fireball blazed "Arturo" geod said, a combination of worry and awe on his face as he watched. Art jerked his head forward and the fireball shot forward, right at geod. Skill was all that saved him, geod ducked, and the earth rose up and covered him, stone forming into a shell. The fire ball slammed into it, and an explosion sounded. Purpose served, it crumbled and geod shot out of it, prepared to defend or attack, only to see art was gone "he used the seconds i took to defend to run" geod said in disbelief, looking out of the gate, to the dust trial heading down the road "and he stole my horse" he added, just as a handful of guards appeared "lord geod" they said "where is the prisoner?" Geod turned and looked at them, instead of answering "summon lady Kissel and lord Sebastian, to meet me in the high tower" and he walked through them, heading to the tower. "The rules were different now" he told himself as he headed to the school, its white marble stone walls and large tower of the elements "a fire user is among us"


End file.
